Révélations
by Jersey07
Summary: Danny essayait de trouver une bonne raison pour se trouver devant la porte de Mac... Oneshot/ SLASH / Mac Danny / CONTAINS SPOILERS Season 5 / Rating for language.


Danny avait essayé de trouver une bonne raison pour apparaître sur le porche de l'appartement de son patron. Il avait réfléchi durant tout le trajet mais toutes les solutions qui s'étaient présentées à lui restaient médiocres.

Il avait pensé à l'inviter boire une bière mais après ? Ou juste marcher dans le parc des environs… mais jamais il n'oserait lui faire part de ce qu'il avait à lui dire dans un lieu public. D'ailleurs, plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus son courage disparaissait. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le lui avouer. Mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Angell, la réalité l'avait rattrapé et il savait que l'un d'eux pouvait être blessé ou tué à tout moment. Et Danny se refusait plus que tout au monde à perdre Mac.

Non seulement, c'était un patron honnête mais également un ami sur lequel le jeune homme avait toujours pu compter dans les moments difficiles.

Il se souvint de la nuit où Mac l'avait serré contre lui, alors que son frère Louie était à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

Danny s'était abandonné dans les bras de Mac, ses pensées hors d'atteinte et son corps fatigué. Il avait juste besoin de réconfort. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Mac dessiner de larges cercles dans son dos. Ses mains… il en avait tant rêvé, les imaginant caressant ses épaules, son torse et tout un millier d'endroits qui le faisaient rougir rien que d'y penser.

Il pouvait encore, s'il se concentrait, sentir le parfum de Mac. Ce parfum fort et musqué qu'il avait senti lors de leur étreinte, alors que Danny reposait contre l'épaule du Lieutenant.

Assis dans le taxi qui l'amenait vers l'appartement de Mac, le jeune CSI ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, ou faire, pour avouer les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Et que se passerait-il s'il était le seul à ressentir quelque chose ? Serait-il renvoyé ? Mac ferait-il comme si de rien n'était ? Ou plus improbable : Mac partageait-il les sentiments de Danny ?

Le jeune homme était tourmenté par mille questions et doutes. Mais il avait décidé que c'en était assez. Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça pour lui, de vivre dans la crainte qu'un jour, Mac ou lui-même puisse être tué sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait fait son choix…

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le pas de la porte, cette porte qui le séparait de Mac. De l'homme qu'il aimait…

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour aucun autre, ce qui avait été encore plus difficile à comprendre. Mais il en était venu à un stade où il n'avait plus envie de comprendre. Il voulait juste avoir la chance de profiter de la vie.

Inspirant profondément, il frappa. Une fois, puis deux… mais rien ne vint. Abattu, sa tête retomba en arrière alors que Danny poussait un soupir de lassitude. Il voulut s'en aller, les larmes aux yeux, mais quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le retint cloué sur place. Il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il devait rester.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et, pris au dépourvu mais également fatigué d'avoir à mentir, il commença à parler :

-' Mac, je ne sais pas si vous êtes là ou non. Probablement non, sinon vous m'auriez déjà ouvert. Voilà euh…' il s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir à la suite. 'J'sais pas vraiment ce que j'fais là ni si j'aurai le courage de vous avouer ça un jour. Mais bon, j'me lance…'

Pensant parler tout seul ou au pire, à lui-même, Danny ne savait pas que Mac se trouvait derrière lui, accolé au mur du couloir qui donnait sur son appartement et qu'il entendait absolument tout ce que le jeune homme disait.

-'D'abord, j'voulais vous remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi… d'avoir été un ami sur qui j'pouvais compter. Et euh… j'voulais vous dire… et merde !' s'exclama Danny, dont le corps et l'esprit étaient entièrement pris par la peur de se faire rejeter et la panique. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre, il parlait tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Se dandinant sur place, les bras se balançant le long de son corps, comme le pendule d'une horloge devenue folle, le jeune homme cherchait ses mots. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il avait soudain honte de lui. Qui était-il pour apparaître ainsi et déclarer sa flamme ?

Mac, toujours tapis dans l'ombre, attendait angoissé que Danny fasse un mouvement ou trouve enfin le courage d'avouer ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Voyant le trouble et les larmes du jeune homme, il n'eut qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Qu'avait-il donc de si difficile à dire ?

Danny eut à nouveau un rire plein d'ironie et de sarcasme.

-'J'y crois pas ! Je suis devant la porte de mon **patron**, en train d'essayer de trouver mes **putains** de mots pour lui avouer que je suis **dingue**… non pas dingue ! Que je suis **fou** amoureux de lui !' Dit-il en mettant l'accent sur ces mots. Ne sachant comment réagir, il se tourna dos au mur et s'appuya contre celui-ci, sentant ses jambes défaillir sous la pression.

Mac quant à lui, n'avait rien perdu de la scène et son souffle s'était fait court. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Depuis longtemps, il éprouvait de la tendresse pour le jeune homme. Peu à peu, celle-ci s'était muée en véritables sentiments qu'il avait d'abord tenté de refouler, craignant pour son boulot et sa réputation. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour aucun autre homme avant Danny. Mais après cette déclaration, il se fichait bien de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il décida de se fier à son cœur et celui-ci ne désirait que le jeune homme à quelques pas de lui.

Lentement, il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança à pas feutrés vers Danny qui ne l'entendit même pas arriver. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage et les sanglots le secouaient, l'empêchant de prendre conscience de la réalité des évènements.

Mais avant qu'il ne put ouvrir les yeux ou se rendre compte de se qui se passait, il sentit deux mains puissantes lui agripper les épaules et deux bras l'encercler. Il essaya de se débattre, craignant que quelqu'un ne lui veuille du mal. Mais soudain, un parfum familier lui heurta les narines et il s'abandonna complètement aux bras qui l'encerclaient. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette odeur entre mille. Danny cala sa tête au creux du cou de Mac, alors que le Lieutenant passait délicatement ses doigts dans les fins cheveux du jeune homme.

-'Danny…' dit alors Mac dans un souffle qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

S'écartant de lui, le bel italien trouva le courage de regarder l'expert dans les yeux et celui-ci chassa de son pouce les larmes qui avaient perlé sur son visage.

-'Mac, je…' commença Danny afin d'argumenter les dernières minutes écoulées mais avant qu'il ne put continuer, il sentit l'index de Mac sur ses lèvres.

-'Shhhh…' Lui dit ce dernier, avant de s'avancer vers lui et de déposer doucement ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Danny. Pris par la surprise, il ne réagit d'abord pas mais il ne put résister bien longtemps et répondit volontiers au baiser de Mac. Tout son corps et ses sens étaient littéralement électrifiés.

Leur baiser fut lent, doux et furtif mais emplit d'une passion qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, mais avec la promesse que ce baiser n'était qu'un prélude à une vie meilleure.

-'Mais je…' insista Danny mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par Mac, qui plaça une main derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre enlaçait son partenaire. Le Lieutenant se concentra sur le regard du jeune homme qui attendait et sourit comme jamais lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles presque divines, prononcées par Mac dans un souffle, un large sourire sur son visage :

-'Moi aussi je t'aime, Danny'.


End file.
